The Littlest Time Lord
by McRaider
Summary: The adventures of 10Rose's first child, Jackson Peter Tyler, the universes littlest Time Lord. Chapter 4 is UP!
1. Monsters

The Littlest Time Lord  
McRaider  
Summary: The door creaked open, shining just a sliver of light into the darkened room, two deep blue eyes gazed into the bedroom, as he looked inside. He looked back into the ever intimidating hallway, and felt a slight nudge by the TARDIS, before slipping further into the black room.  
Author's Note: Not really sure why I wrote this fic, or the fic that comes after it, but it seemed cute at the time. So here you are theadventures of the Littlest Time Lord.

The door creaked open, shining just a sliver of light into the darkened room, two deep blue eyes gazed into the bedroom, as he peeked inside. He looked back into the ever intimidating hallway, and felt a slight nudge by the TARDIS, before slipping further into the black room. His padded feet making little noise on the carpeted flooring; he inched his way slowly over to the end of the bed, clutching his blanket under one arm, the other positioned so he could keep his thumb firmly attached to his mouth.

His blue eyes rapidly adjusted to the darkness, and he spotted the two figures on the bed, sleeping soundly. She was curled up in his arms, her back against his chest; he had one arm curled tightly around her waist, their fingers intertwined at her stomach. The other hand was resting under the pillow she rested her head against.

His face was buried half in a pillow and half in the back of her neck, "Mummy," he murmured softly as he moved closer to the side of the bed. He searched for the familiar brown eyes to awaken and notice his form. "Mummmmy," he began to whine, hating that they hadn't woken and noticed him.

That's when he saw it, his father's eyes flicker ever so slightly. The ruffled bed hair rose from the soft pillow, and the chocolate colored eyes gazed over the form on his wife and fell upon the small child standing next to the bed, shivering against the nightly chill of the TARDIS.

"Jack?" he murmured.

The small boy had to resist rolling his eyes, as though anyone else would be in their room whimpering mummy.

"What are you doin' out of bed?" The Doctor didn't know when he'd suddenly become domestic, although he was fairly sure it had started long before his four year old had graced their lives with his presence.

"Monsters," whispered the small child.

The universe's littlest Time Lord in existence, and he was foolishly afraid of monsters. Rose had tried to reason with her husband, he was just a child, and all children feared the unknown without a little help or guidance. Truthfully the Doctor understood that, however, unlike his wife he wasn't as quick to fuel the child's fear and allow him to spend another night sleeping in their bed.

"Jack, we're in the TARDIS, you know nothing could get in here without us knowing, or her knowing for that matter," he replied as he gently slid out of his wife's warm embrace.

He towered over the small boy, who looked frightened and worried. "Monsters," the child whimpered again.

_Patience. _The Doctor heard the TARDIS' gentle voice, reaching down he swept the small boy into his arms and carried him back out into the chilly hallways of the TARDIS, and towards the child's room, "Can't I sleep wif you daddy!" cried the boy.

"Jack, we've had this discussion, you have to sleep in your bed and be a big boy," he hated treating the boy like the child that he was. Jack was a smart kid during the day, and proved to be a mix of both parents as well as having small quirks from all the past reincarnations of the doctor, one of the most annoying was he always had a blanket or long scar with him. Just like his fourth incarnation. Something Rose found great amusement in.

His other largest difference was the bright blue eyes under the tuft of sandy blonde hair. Blue eyes that had obviously come from the pervious doctor, the boy's eyes were utterly clear blue with flakes of gray in them. Rose had been so happy to see those beautiful eyes; eyes she'd originally fallen in love with.

"Please daddy," whimpered the child again as he wiggled in his father's arms.

The Doctor put him down before he dropped the boy, only to have Jack turn around and fly from his arms. Muttering a Gillifreyn curse under his breathe he hurried back towards his room to see he was too late.

Jack was already climbing into the bed and curling against a very awake Rose, who seemed all too pleased to coddle her son for as long as possible. The door opened wider and both Rose and little Jack looked up at the Doctor, "He needs to sleep in that bed one of these days," muttered the nine hundred year old alien before clambering back over to his own bed and crawling under the heavy covers.

He could remember a time when he didn't sleep at all, when it wasn't required as a daily activity. Only a little of that had changed because of Jackson's birth, the other part was just to spend more time with his wife.

"You're just jealous," grinned Rose as she cuddled her tiny child closer to her.

"Of course I'm jealous, he gets far more cuddle time than I do," whined the Doctor as he curled against his wife's back again.

"He's just a baby Doctor, the Littlest Time Lord," she grinned as she brushed the frizzy sand colored hair from his cherub face; the child already fast asleep.

"The Littlest Time Lord is spoiled rotten."

"You're not one to talk, who demanded we take him to any planet of his choice and let him eat as much ice cream as he wanted for his fourth birthday," chuckled Rose as she continued her gentle caresses to calm her son.

"It was his birthday…"

"Aye, but who had to deal with the hyper aftermath and the throwing up that night?"

"You're better at it then me."

Rose chuckled, "You love him."

"Yes, I love the little brat for all he's worth," mumbled the Doctor as he nestled closer to his wife again.

She smiled gently, she knew he did; she saw the way his eyes lit up every time their son experienced something new and amazing. The way the child begged his father to tell him more stories of the Time war and their planet. The boy lived off his father's knowledge, and the Doctor reveled in every moment of it. Jackson Peter Tyler had made their lives a little more meaningful, and he'd pulled them together through even the toughest of times. She pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead and smiled, "My Time Lords," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep, aware her husband was keeping vigilance over the two forms.

The End


	2. Sick

Author's Note: Thanks for all the amazing Reviews! Second chapter, I have no idea how many there will be, but we'll see where the muse takes me. As for more, I would like to rewrite this story at some point with Chris' doctor instead. So I think I'm going to use on of the challanges from Times and Chips and go with that, which will make the series much longer lol. Stay Tuned.

The Littlest Time Lord  
Chapter Two: Sick

It deeply reminded Rose of the 1860s in America—the Wild West as she knew it. On the planet Dagan, it was supposed to be a pit stop of sorts. The doctor had a short meeting with the Prime, while Rose took her son and gathered food, clothes and other small trinkets as desired.

The abnormally docile blue eyes looked around as his mother dragged him along by the hand, through the hoards of humans and aliens alike. He was vaguely aware of his mother and father talking in hushed tones as they hurried toward whoever it was they were supposed to be meeting. "Mummy, I'm tired," whimpered the little boy.

Rose had noticed her son's unusually dragging feet, "I know sweetheart, just a bit further okay," Rose promised her only son half heartedly as she continued to listen to her husband describe the planet and what they were going to be discussing during their short meeting with the Prime of Dagan.

The small child sighed as he forced his short legs to go faster and keep up with his mother. "Doctor, stop," Rose finally noticed her son had begun to slow down. The tenth doctor glanced back at his wife. She reached down and lifted the four year old boy into her arms, pulling him close.

"Is he all right?" He questioned as he watched Jack lean his head against Rose's shoulder.

"Just tired, we can go," she whispered as she held him closer. Rose sighed in contentment, she was happier now than she'd ever planned on being, and she knew while the Doctor loved to complain from time to time, he adored this little boy, the light of his life.

Jackson Peter Tyler was the Littlest Time Lord, and among other things he was inhumanly smart. But above all else, he was their son. She knew deep down that the Doctor had never really intended on having children and carrying them around on his missions, but their binding, and the passion they had for one another had changed everything. Jack had changed everything; and he tried so hard to make his dad proud.

Rose watched as Little Jack imitated everything his father did, trying to be just like his father. And no matter how often the Doctor tired to deny it, he reveled in the attention. She'd caught him more times than not grinning as their son attempted to fix parts of the TARDIS with a little sonic screwdriver. Or as he tried to reach the leavers to help his daddy, control the time machine.

She smiled softly as she felt the small body leaning heavily against her's, his even breathing as he relaxed in her loving arms. She turned and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Doctor," she called suddenly, "He feels a little warm."

The Doctor moved over to them, the few feet they'd been separated and looked at the small child that was leaning against his mother. He pressed his hand to the child's cheek and forehead, "It's rather hot on this planet, and he's been walking for several miles, he's likely to be a little warm. We'll keep an eye on him, here I'll take him."

Instantly Jack held his arms out to his father, who accepted the small burden, "You okay Jack?"

"Tired," whimpered the boy.

"Take a nap son, you'll be fine," Rose smiled softly as she watched her husband hold fast to the little boy. Jack glanced back at his mother as he leaned his head against his father's shoulder, his hair flopping around on his forehead.

o0o

She spent the next few hours moving from booth to booth buying small things they would need for the next several weeks when she noticed a tiny leather necklace with a beautiful golden star at the end. "Hey," she whispered gently nudging the child resting against her shoulder, "Look at this," she pointed to the beautiful necklace.

Cloudy gray blue eyes turned, still firmly attached to his mother's shoulder, a thumb carefully placed between his lips as he looked at the star. Rose sighed, normally he'd be begging to get it, pointing to it and how cool it looked. He'd be dying to touch it, play with it. His quietness suddenly worried her. "Like that?" she asked gently, trying to prod him into excitement.

Rose looked up at the beautiful alien woman and offered her a pleasantly warm smile, "How much is it?"

"For him, 'tis free," the alien offered as she handed the gift over.

"Oh, no I coul--."

"Please, take it—'Tis rare for us to see such small children around these parts. Please, take the gift."

Rose nodded, offering another warm smile, "Thank you," she replied softly as she accepted the beautiful necklace and slipped it into her pocket. Her worry for her handsome little Timer never fleeting. She looked up and spotted her husband coming towards her with a warm smile all over his face; he glanced down at the small child in his arms and the smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he came over to join his wife and son, his brows now furrowed in concern as he gently rubbed the little back of the small body clinging to his wife.

"He's burning up, and he hasn't been very responsive," Rose replied quietly, not wanting to concern anyone on the planet.

The Doctor gently placed his hands under the boy's armpits and lifted him into his arms, turning him around. As he had to his mother, Jack clung to his daddy, thumb back in his mouth as he curled into his father's protective arms, leaning an ear against his chest, listening to the rhythmic pounding of his two hearts. "Hey there little one," he whispered softly, leaning his chin against the boy's head, "I hear you aren't feeling too good?" He felt the sweaty forehead shake against his chest and he smiled sadly, "Well—we'll just have to make you better won't we." Curling both arms around the small body he looked up at his wife and together they headed back towards the TARDIS leaving the small city.

"Doctor, what's wrong with him?" Rose questioned.

Shaking his head, the Doctor unlocked the door and pushed it open, both dipping inside the TARDIS. "I don't know, could be nothing at all. We'll get him settled and I'll check the library. I'm going to put the Tardis on Auto, let it fly through the vortex for awhile."

"I didn't even know Time Lords could become ill."

"'Course we can," the Doctor admonished, "It's just quite rare. Remember though, the lad's only half Time Lord, he has human in him, which makes him more susceptible. Don't worry love; I'm sure he's just fine."

The Doctor carried the boy into the bedroom he and Rose shared; she watched him diligently pull off the child's shoes and socks, his light coat and looked up at his wife. Get him cool, and comfortable, I'll try and be back shortly with something."

"Doctor…"

"Rose, I promise you—I'll get him back to normal," he ran his sonic screwdriver over the child's ailing body. "Get some rest son," leaning down he pressed a kiss to the pale damp forehead and forced a comforting smile.

He left Rose alone in the room with the precious prince. She moved over to the side of the bed, gently rubbing his back as the child slipped into a light sleep. She smiled softly, never in a million years had she imagined herself with a half human half alien child. She didn't ever plan on being married to a wonderful alien she loved with all her heart and soul. She never thought she'd still be traveling through time with him.

Although the ride hadn't been simple, or fun, not by a long shot: they'd worked on their relationship. With her first doctor he'd needed her, as an equal and another person. They'd had a completely different type of love for one another. A type of love she'd thought for nearly a year after the regeneration that this doctor didn't feel for her. She knew now; that wasn't true

She'd been lost without her doctor at first, but she'd come to accept him over time, and even enjoy his company and wit. He was different; he didn't physically or emotionally need Rose in his life, he wanted her. He loved her for being the link she'd been, showing him how to live again. So for nearly twelve years; two of those with Mickey, she'd been with the Doctor. Then four years ago she'd found herself pregnant. She and the Doctor had just begun exploring the early stages of a more physical relationship. Shortly after Jack's birth: named after Captain Jack Harkness, and Rose's father Peter Tyler: they went back to Earth and took their vows.

If anything the marriage and the child had only pulled them closer together, Rose couldn't love anyone more. The Doctor had learned a whole new world of love and pride as he watched his son grow over four years. He'd calmed down and taken the safer paths since their son's birth.

A part of her, however, would always miss her Doctor. She'd fallen in love with him first, but she loved this man too, she always would. Sighing again, she glanced down at their sweet Time prince. They had the perfect baby. He had sandy blonde hair, from both parents. He had the pervious incarnation's gray blue eyes, slightly large ears and perhaps his nose. Rose had bought him a scar in complete jest that the boy carried with him everywhere now, it was red and gray; the child adored the far too long garment. The Doctor also noted on several occasions; Jack's pension for bright colors, which he explained was from the sixth reincarnation. It was one of the few traits that both parents hoped would go away.

Yet Jack was so much like his father and his namesake; just bursting with enthusiasm and love to share with anyone and everyone he met. Reaching out she brushed the hair from his sweat dampened forehead and forced a smile.

o0o

He sat quietly in the library, surrounded by books, among piles and piles of them. Glasses had long since been abandoned atop his head. His thoughts strayed to his child, his little Time Lord: it's what he loved to call him. A smile fluttered across his face at the thought of all the adventures they would have together.

He had to figure out whatever it was, and save his son. The child was the future of the Time Lords; he would be the one to start their existence over. He would be the beginning of the Time Lords, a whole new race of them. He could still look back over the past nine hundred years and remember the loneliness, the depression he'd felt for years. Then his dying slowly just by surviving; until he'd met Rose his life had really been depressing and lacking. Now he lived his life strictly for Rose and their little son, his son. He smiled ruefully at that, the child seemed to follow him just about everywhere. Doing everything his daddy did. He adored that little boy, just barely out of toddler hood and already growing up so fast. By the standard age of twelve in human years he would be considered an adult in the eyes of Time Lords, and he would have to make a decision of which race he preferred to be. They would give him the choice; allowing him a chance to make his own decisions.

"Doctor," she called softly.

Chocolate colored eyes glanced up and offered her a weak smile, "How is he?"

"He's worse, he's running a fever and—" she stopped, looking at him.

He spotted the tears in her eyes long before she said anything further; he was up, bounding over the piles of books and out of the room. He ran all the way to their bedroom, terrified of what would cause his strong and beautiful Rose to suddenly cry.

Two blue fever-hazed blue eyes gazed up at him weakly, his face was pale and his lips growing blue, "Daddy," he whimpered as he held a hand out to the Time Lord.

"Hullo little one," scooping his son up into his arms, he didn't have to guess, he felt it the instant he held the tiny child to his chest. His eyes swiveled onto his wife, "How long ago did his heart stop beating?"

"I just noticed," she whimpered.

"Papa," cried the child.

The doctor gently soothed the child, as he rushed out of the room, moving swiftly towards the console room, "Where are you going?" Rose whimpered.

"To the only other person I know in this universe that might be able to help him. I don't have nanogenes anywhere on this ship to save him…"

"Jack…you're taking him to Jack?"

"You have any other ideas?" the Doctor suddenly asked.

She shook her head and watched her husband. He continued to clutch the dying child in one arm and fly the TARDIS in his other arm, "Come on ol' girl," he whispered softly as he stroked one of the panels, spurring the living ship on faster.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, whatever he has doesn't exist, at least not in any of the books I have, I Rose I told you I'd save him, and I plan on keeping that promise."

o0o

Captain Jack Harkness slowly ran his hands down the curves beneath his fingers, smiling against the lips of the person opposite of him, he inched closer, fingering fabric that was clinging to their bodies. His tongue invading every inch of her mouth.

"Jack!" came a voice from just outside the door.

"I'm busy!" he returned as he continued making his path down the pale white neck and shoulder, gaining moans from the woman he had pinned against a wall.

"Sir…a man walls himself the Doctor is outside…you said you—" Jack cut the boy off as he flew out of the storage closet towards the front desk. He was stunned, there stood a somewhat shorter, skinner man than the Doctor he'd known, with smaller ears and a smaller nose. Brown eyes had replaced the once beautiful steel eyes that he'd fallen for. And he had hair…still a similar color, but he actually had hair.

His eyes landed to Rose, who still looked the same as she had all those years ago when they'd last seen each other on the Game station. He felt his heart race at the sight of how young and beautiful she still looked. That's when his eyes finally fell to the little figure who was struggling to draw each breath, lying in the Doctor's arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He wasn't a Doctor, and didn't really pretend to be one, but if Rose and the Doctor were seeking his help after all these years than it had to be something to do with this little child—who looked strangely like the doctor he'd known.

"He's dyin'" Rose offered, "An' you fixed my hand's that one time…we thought you could use your nanogenes again…please," she whispered.

"Of course, you're lucky I just reset everything, brand new, may I?" he asked as he held his hands towards the small child.

"Course," muttered the Doctor.

Jack took the little figure into his arms and was stunned, he looked so much like the Doctor, Jack had known. Poor kid was never gonna live his ears and nose down. He turned and hurried back through the corridors of the small hospital. "How did you know where I was?" Jack asked suddenly.

"We've kept tabs on you Jack, ever since the day we left…at first we didn't think you'd survived. Then we heard about Torchwood."

"I came here three or four years ago, settled down—if that is even possible for me, I've been working on the nanogenes for years now—since you left. They're not perfect Doctor…not by any means."

"Jack, just do your best," Rose whispered.

o0o

Rose watched her son, sitting by his side as he was surrounded by the golden lights that had healed her hands back in 1941. She smiled softly, seemed like ages ago. The Doctor and Jack sat by one another talking quietly; the Doctor had set to explaining his latest look.

"So he's yours then?" Jack asked softly as he came to stand beside the little child.

The Doctor wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and smiled sadly, "Yeah he's ours," he replied.

"What's the guy's name? I didn't even think to ask," smiled Jack.

"Jackson Peter Tyler—we call him Jack," Rose replied eyeing her friend.

The dark haired ex-time agent just grinned as he looked back down at the boy. The machine chirped, breaking their comfortable silence and the nanogenes returned to where they'd come from.

"Well?" Rose whispered.

Jack pressed his hand over the boy's two hearts and smiled softly, "Vitals feel better. Both hearts are beating…I think he's going to make it. He should wake up soon." Jack didn't miss the look of desperation and gratitude in Rose's eyes; he quickly made a mental note to ask her about it late, and this Doctor.

o0o

They spent the next several hours waiting for the small boy to wake up, before Jack finally convinced his beloved Rose to take a short walk with him. The Doctor could handle the little boy just fine, especially when the kid was unconscious.

"So…how ya doin?" He asked once they were out of the Doctor's ear shot.

"What do ya mean?"

"Rose, you and I both know that's not the face of the man you fell in love with. That's not our Doctor."

Rose shook her head, "No, it's not, at least not physically, but our Doctor's in there somewhere Jack."

"What happened?" He asked gently taking her hand into his. He loved her; he would always love her, just like he would always love their Doctor.

She glanced down to her shoes, feeling tears returning to her eyes after all these years, "I killed him," she whimpered.

"What? How?" he asked as he slid his hands to her neck and lifted her face so he could see those beautiful eyes the Doctor had adored so deeply.

"Member when the Slitheen thing looked into the Time Vortex?"

"Vaguely," he smiled, he remembered the day better than anyone should, but he allowed her to continue.

"The Doctor sent me away from the station, sent me home as a safety precaution..."

"Program One, I'm aware of it."

"You are?"

"Honey, he wanted what was best for you; he knew I didn't agree with it, but he made a promise. You know how he was. If he could keep a promise he did."

"Anyway, I didn't take kindly to being sent back to earth. I broke the TARDIS consol open…and looked into the time Vortex. I'm the one who killed the Dalek, the one who gave you life…who killed my Doctor," she sobbed.

Jack sighed as he pulled her into his arms, "Rose, he wouldn't want you to hurt like this, not after all this time. What about this Doctor? What happened?"

"The Doctor took the Time Vortex into his body…it caused every cell in his body to start dying, so he regenerated and became this doctor. Jack, it's not the same, I love him really I do. But I miss my Doctor, my first true love, the man who looked at me as though I was his entire world and then some."

He smiled softly as he gently rubbed her back, "Your son looks so much like our Doctor, he's still here Rose. He's with you every moment, you just don't see him. This Doctor loves you too."

"I know, but--."

"I understand, it's not the same, how could it be. I'm sorry Rose, and I know part of him is too. He loved you."

"I know he did, and Jack I just miss him so much."

"Shh, I'm here now; want me to come back with ya?" he asked.

She chuckled softly against his chest, "Realize how confused that would get," she grinned as she sniffled and pulled away from the broad chest of the man she'd come to see as a brother.

"Yeah, you're probably right. If you ever need me Rose, you know where I am; don't be afraid to ask for help. And bring Jack around; I'd love to get to know my nephew."

"I will, thanks Jack," she whispered softly, "And thank you for saving him."

"Hey I just did the easy part, the rest was up to. Give him my sympathy as he grows up with those ears."

"Stop making fun of my son!" giggled Rose, feeling like she had so many years ago with her Doctor.

Their arms around one another they slowly made their way back to the infirmary. Rose smiled as she spotted her son sitting up in the bed, looking much better than he had when they'd first brought him here nearly fifteen hours ago. His face immediately brightened at the sight of his mother. Both Rose and Jack felt the air leave their lungs.

"My God, he looks exactly like him," whispered Jack when he saw the toothy grin.

Rose realized at that very moment that her son did look like her former Doctor. The sparkling eyes, the big ears, big nose, beautiful smile. And just like the Doctor, a smile he only truly showed to her or at the sight of her.

"Hey sweetheart," whispered Rose as she moved over to her only son and lifted him into her arms. Both clutched to one another, and she suddenly realized what a godsend this little boy was. Someone had to be watching over them, and sent him to help her deal with everything a little easier. "Thank you," she whimpered to no on in particular.


	3. Without You

The Littlest Time Lord  
Chapter Three: Without You

Rose smiled as she pressed a kiss to her sweet boy's forehead, "It's just for a few days, Shareen's having the baby any day now, and I promised I'd be there. Just come back at the end of the week."

"Mummy," whimpered the four year old as he reached up for his mother.

"Shh, sweetie, you're going to have lots of fun with daddy, aren't you," she said glancing back at her husband who quickly forced a smile. The Doctor was about as happy to see his wife leaving them for a week as their young son was. "Okay, I have to go, you two be good," she kissed her husband before handing off their son and leaving the TARDIS.

The Doctor met two big blue eyes; they instantly clouded with tears, lower lip beginning to tremble. "Hey now, come on, I'm not that bad am I?" questioned the Doctor as he gently bounced his four year old son against his hip.

Instantly a scream ripped through the TARDIS. The doctor pulled back slightly looking at the screaming child. Normally Rose cared for their son during one of his temper tantrums, of course—now her being absent was the whole reason for his tantrum.

Still bouncing the little boy he began to walk around the TARDIS, with every intention of trying to get the boy a nice nap. The Doctor smiled at a sudden fond memory. They'd known they were in big trouble with this little fella when started arguing about naptime at the age of three. The Doctor, however, had pulled seniority saying he was far too old to deal with cranky little boys and demanded the child's bedtime was standard time.

Seeing that they were heading for the nursery/bedroom, the four year old decided he hated that idea as much as his mother leaving and began to really fight against the Time Lord. The Doctor simply groaned at a well placed kick and held his son closer, hoping human contact would stop his temper tantrum. "Jack, there's no need for this, your mum is going to be before you know it," The Doctor explained as he set the child down on his bed and began to get him changed.

"Mummy!" cried the child as he curled up on his bed, tears still streaming down his face.

"What did I do to deserve this," mumbled the Doctor as he reached out and gently wiped the damp hair from the boy's face, "See you're getting all worked up and now you're tired. Come here son," The Doctor lifted the pajama clad boy into his arms, holding him like he had when Jack was a baby and started to hum a soft lullaby he'd heard Rose sing at some point or another.

"Miss Mummy," whimpered the child as he rubbed at his eyes with his chubby little fists.

The Doctor quickly grabbed them, "Don't rub son, it won't help, just close your eyes and relax, I'm here."

It was some time later that the Time Lord realized his young son had drifted off to sleep, deciding to stay close to the little boy; he curled his arms around him, and allowed sleep to take him over as he gave his son some much needed comfort.

The week didn't turn out to be as bad as The Doctor had feared; Jack had his 'mummy moments' when he would cry until he had nothing left to cry and fell asleep, but for the most part the little boy delighted in being with his daddy.

Even at one point, the Doctor chose to go all out and be as human as he could, he ordered pizza, popped in The Lion King and sat down on the couch, completely relaxed in a set of jeans and a t-shirt. Next to him: in identical jeans and t-shirt sat Jack, slouching like his father, leaning against his daddy's side and watching the movie, while eating pizza.

Looking down shortly after Mufasa's death, the Doctor was surprised to see his son burying his face in his side. "Hey kiddo, what's wrong" The Doctor wasn't sure when he'd gone from Time Lord and Doctor to daddy, but it certainly had happened quickly.

"Daddy—you're not gonna die are you?" Big blue eyes, with goofy ears and a goofy nose met his chocolate brown ones.

The Doctor grinned and pulled his son into his lap, dropping a kiss to the boy's silky sandy hair, "Not any time soon no. Don't worry son, the movie gets better," son on father's lap the two finished the movie, but not before the small boy was fast asleep curled against his father.

"So much for no Domestics," mumbled the Doctor as he spread out on the living room's couch, his son in his arms.

It was the morning when they were supposed to pick Rose up, the Doctor was diligently trying to give his son a bath that the child was strictly set against. The little boy craned his neck back and looked up at the Doctor with those big blue eyes.

Suddenly he began to whimper and squirm as the shampoo began to get into his eyes. He reached his hands to try and rub it, however, they were also covered in soap, "No, wait, here," the Time Lord gently wiped the suds away from his little eyes, as the boy breathed quickly from the burning. Sighing he removed shirt and hurriedly rinsed the rest of the soap suds from the little boy's hair. He then grabbed a large blue fluffy towel and looked at the young boy, "stand please," he directed. As told, the boy stood, extending his arms to the Doctor.

With a soft smile he lifted the boy into his arms and pulled him close, wrapping the towel around him. With a sigh, Jack leaned his head against the Doctor's shoulder. Legs wrapped around his waist, and arms about his neck. The morning only went down hill from there.

Rose smiled as the TARDIS stood where she'd left a week ago and opened the door. Closing it behind her she looked around, "Hullo?" she called.

"MUMMY!" came a gleeful squeal.

Rose let out a loud giggle as her four year old son; butt naked and covered in chocolate came running towards her. Unsure of what else to do she swept him up in her arms and planted a kiss on his chocolaty cheek. "Oh my, what did we get into?" she grinned as she held him against her hip.

"Good chocolate mama!" he cheered.

"Jackson Peter Tyler!" came the Doctor's annoyed roar through the hallways.

Rose had to contain further laughter as her husband, clad only in blue jeans—also covered in chocolate came running into the consol room. His hair was sticking up in every direction and his chest heaving from the obvious run he'd just had.

"Rose?" the Doctor smiled at her.

"Hi Sweetheart, glad to see you handled everything," she chuckled as she placed a well directed kiss against his cheek, completely unrepentant as she licked some of the chocolate off his cheek.

"Okay, he got into the cupboards, this is my fault—believe it or not an hour ago he was completely bathed and I was getting ready to dress him, then he ran from me—and well here we are," huffed the Doctor as dropped in for another kiss.

"Oh, Jack, are you giving daddy trouble?" she grinned as she pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Love Mummy!" he grinned as he wrapped his sticky chocolate covered hands around her neck.

"I love you too," she laughed, "Come on Time Prince, I think it's time to get you washed up again and into some clothes, you're a bit old to be running around in the buff."

"Daddy!" cried the boy as he held his hands out to the Doctor.

"What?"

"Want daddy!" the child stretched, practically falling out of his father's arms.

Not knowing what else to do, the Doctor accepted the boy into his arms and smile, "Now you want me, where was this attitude a week ago, huh?" The Doctor mumbled as he carried the child back into the depths of the TARDIS.

Rose looked up and around her and smiled, "I want to see the films girl," she joked to the TARDIS; she could feel the old girl laughing along with her. Gently patting one of the consoles, Rose disappeared into her depths as well to help her wayward husband with their even more way ward son.


	4. Why

Chapter Four: Why?

She stood in the kitchen, cutting up a salad the Doctor had requested, less than ten feet away sat her small young son, watching her every move, "Mummy, why do you make special things for daddy?"

She smiled softly as she turned and looked at the innocent face, "Because I love your daddy," she replied as she handed him a piece of cucumber.

He gladly accepted the vegetable and took a bite of it like the little gentleman he was, "Mommy, what's love?"

"Sweetie, love is hard to describe—"

"Does it have to do with those sounds I hear at night?"

Rose felt her cheeks turn red, "Honey, why don't you go get washed up for dinner," she said as she lifted him from the counter and set him on the floor. She wasn't prepared for a sex conversation with a little boy of four, no matter how alien.

As he disappeared the Doctor came walking in, and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Your son is quite the curious thing," she muttered.

"My son huh," he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and began to attack her neck as if he hadn't seen in her days. "What'd he do?"

"He's asking questions."

The Doctor paused for all of three seconds before attacking the spot where her shoulder and neck met, "Such as?"

"What love is—and if it has anything to do with the sounds…"

The Doctor let out a hoot of laughter as he pressed another kiss to her graceful shoulders, "That little boy is far too curious. Long as he doesn't pop in on us in the middle of those—noisy nights, I could care less what he asks."

Rose turned around in his arms, shaking her head at him, "You best be ready to explain sex to him the, because I'm not having that conversation."

"All right, I will talk to him—promise," he plopped a kiss against the end of her nose, "What say we have some fun tonight?"

"Horny man you are," she grinned as she met his lips, opening her mouth and allowing him to enter her mouth.

"Mummy, why do I have to wash up?" a voice caused the parents to jump apart. The Doctor grinned as his wife buried her head in his chest.

"Sweetheart, don't scare mummy and daddy like that," Rose offered softly.

"Why?"

"Because—it gives us a heart attack," joked the Doctor as he dropped a kiss to his son's head. "And you have to wash up because you like to touch everything!" yelled the Doctor playfully as he swooped his son up into his arms and tickled his tummy.

"Daddy, what's a heart attack?"

The Doctor gave his son a slightly quizzical look then glanced at his wife, "Well—it's a problem older people have."

"You're older, do you have it?"

"No," The Doctor replied simply as he sat his son down in one of the chairs.

"Daddy, how come I don't have any brothers?"

Rose grinned, glad to see her husband was now getting the end of the questions, she sighed in contentment at her two Time Lords and set the food in front of them. She'd pressed the Doctor to use the kitchen so they could at least have a little family time between running, and dodging trouble.

"Well—uh, because—" he looked over at his wife.

"Don't look at me, this one's all you Doctor," she grinned as she dropped a kiss on her son's head and began to dish him some food.

"Well, let's see—you were so perfect we decided we didn't need anymore," grinned the Doctor, suddenly proud he'd come up with that.

"Why?"

"Because—I said so," grimaced the Doctor as he realized he'd finally lost against his four year old child.

"Why?"

"Jack, eat your food," Rose finally had mercy on her husband who looked ready to cry.

"Mommy--."

"Sweetie, that's not you eating dinner, now please eat."

o0o

"Daddy, how come you don't have to go to bed when I go to bed?"

"Because I'm older."

"Why?"

"Because I was born first."

"Why?"

"I don't know because in some mass plan for the universe I came before you did, now stop asking questions and lie down."

"Daddy…"

"Jack, close your eyes and go to sleep, please," the Doctor was treading on a thin line between whining and begging, one he didn't plan on reaching in front of a four year old.

"Daddy—"

"What?"

"I love you," the boy whispered.

The Doctor's demeanor softened and he smiled, "I love you too son," he whispered as he turned out the lights.

"Daddy—"

"Go to sleep Jackson," and with that he closed the door.

o0o

"It's cute," giggled Rose as she curled around her husband.

"Cute my left foot, it's annoying, I didn't do that as a child!"

"Sweetheart, he's just a little boy, just play along with him, he's curious, at least he's asking us and not some random person on the streets!"

"That boy is a chip of his mother."

"Don't be coy, he's a complete sweetheart, and he's young."

"Uh, huh," mumbled the Doctor, suddenly taking great interest in Rose's shoulders again.

"That's playing dirty," she grinned, "Speaking of which, why don't we have more children?"

"One's never enough for you is it," joked the Doctor.

Rose let out a moan as he hit the right spot, "S'pose not, wouldn't mind a little girl."

"A princess," he mumbled as he dropped lower.

"Yes, perhaps, a beautiful little girl with blonde hair…"

"And your brown eyes, oh I imagine we can at least manage the second child part," he grinned.

"Mummy!" came a cry from outside the door.

Rose groaned as her husband buried his face in the pillow, this couldn't seriously be happening. They hadn't even gotten halfway through each other's clothes yet. That's always when Jack interrupted, right in the middle of what was turning out to be very passionate. "What is it Jack?" she asked, trying to force her voice into steadiness.

"I'm thirsty."

"You had milk before bed," she returned as the Doctor continued his ministrations, which was causing her to rapidly lose focus.

"Mummy, can't I sleep with you guys?"

"NO!" both parents immediately barked out, not meaning to shout, but quickly getting desperate.

"Please," they heard the whimper.

"Doctor," Rose whispered looking at her husband.

"Are you kiddin' me?" he begged.

She straightened her pajamas, and waited for her husband to do the same, "Come on in Jack," she called.

Seconds later the bleary eyed boy wandered into the room, situating himself between his parents, effectively shooting their night. The Doctor eyed his wife over their son and shook his head, causing her to grin. "Mummy, can I have a sister," whispered the little boy.

"Yeah if we could get a night alone," muttered the Doctor as he closed his eyes, once again Rose had to giggle at her jealous husband, jealous of a mere child. She sighed and brushed the hair from her son's eyes.

"Sleep Jack, we'll discuss it in the morning."

TBC


End file.
